The Best Presents Ever
by bonboni
Summary: It is Valentine's Day and Kate and Jack are spending it together. Find out what presents they get each other and how they react to them. Jate. Oneshot.


_Since as it is Valentine's Day, I decided to write a fanfic! Jack and Kate are spending it together. Find out what presents they buy each other and how they are going to react to them. It is a **really** fluffy, off-the-island, oneshot fic which I thought I might write for some jaters. Clues to what Kate's present might be are underlined.Clues to what Jack's present might be are in **bold**. Enjoy!_

**The Best Presents Ever**

Jack turned off his alarm. It was time to go to work but it was a special day today and he wanted to be with Kate rather than to go to work.

'Good morning sweetheart.' Jack said tiredly to Kate and kissed her warmly. 'Happy Valentine's Day!'

'Hmph. Want more sleep. Tired.' Kate muttered and turned around, closing her eyes and falling asleep again.

'I've got to go to work, honey. I'll be back at 5:00 and I'm going to have a surprise for you!' Jack said getting ready for work. At this Kate immediately sprang up.

'Ooh! What is it? What is it?' Kate jumped up and ran to her boyfriend. She loved surprises since as it was the only thing to get her out of bed.

'I can't tell you because it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?' Jack chuckled. 'It's Valentine's Day, remember?'

'Oh, Jack please tell me what it is! You know I'm going to search the whole house until I find it, don't you?'

'Trust me, **you are not going to find it**.' Jack smiled to himself. He loved it when he made Kate happy. She deserved it since as she had spent most of her life running. He was so protective and loving towards her. They lived together since the day when rescue came to them in the island. Jack had immediately asked Kate to move in with him and she didn't refuse. They had been living together since eight months now but they were taking it slow. He would do anything for her, even if it meant risking his life.

'Oh, that makes me even more curious! Please Jack!'

'No, Kate. You'll have to wait. I think you are going to like it, though! I'll have to go now. Hope you have a nice day, baby.' He said kissing her. 'Oh, yeah. And no looking for the surprise.' He said going out. As soon as he did this, Kate opened the wardrobe and started looking for it.

' Oh, come on! It must be here somewhere!'

The door opened and it was Jack.

'What did I say? **You're not going to find it**!' Jack smiled.

'Okay. Have a nice day.' Kate grinned. Jack went out again. Kate sighed. She wasn't feeling very well lately. She was always tired and dizzy and sick in the mornings. She decided to go to her doctor today. She really didn't know what it was and didn't really want to bother Jack about it.

At this Kate ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. There was definitely something wrong with her. Today she would find out what it was.

----------

Kate sat at the table with Jack's present. She wondered if he was going to like it. She was never good at choosing presents but she always tried her best to buy the most suitable ones, and surprisingly, Jack had always loved them.

But this present was different. She didn't buy it – it was already there. Kate was really anxious whether Jack was going to like it. She knew that he wouldn't mind if she didn't buy him a present but Kate always felt stupid when he bought her really expensive gifts but she hadn't bought him anything.

The door opened and Jack came in.

'Kate?' he came in the kitchen where she was sitting. 'Hey baby, how are you?'

'I'm fine.' Kate smiled.

'Well that's good because I have that surprise for you. Do you want to go and **see it**?'

'Finally! I thought you'd never ask!' Kate joked. They laughed as Jack led her to the car. As soon as Kate saw this, she said:

'Wait! I can't go out in a t-shirt and jeans!' She started going back to the house to get changed when Jack stopped her.

'Kate. You look beautiful to me whatever clothes you wear. And besides, it's not like we are going to some posh place! Come on. Let's go.'

Kate smiled. 'Okay.' Jack took out something out of his pocket. It was a **blindfold.**

'Put this on.' He said.

'Wh…?'

'Trust me and do as I say. You won't be disappointed, Kate.' Kate put it on and Jack helped her into the car. The journey was short and Kate couldn't help but wonder what the surprise could be. She hoped it wouldn't be anything too grand since as her present was only little.

'We are here.' Said Jack. He got out and opened the door for her, helping her out.

'Ready to take off that blindfold?' Jack grinned. Kate took it off and a single tear ran down her cheek as she saw the beautiful sight in front of her.

The tall palm trees stood high in front of the huge white three - storey **house.** It looked really new with two balconies at the front and a large front garden.

'Oh, Jack… I don't know what to say… I-I mean this is too much. You must have spent a fortune. I haven't bought you anything a-and…'

'Kate, you don't need to buy me anything. You **are **my present – the best present I could ever have.'

Another tear slipped down Kate's cheek. 'I've never been so happy before! This is amazing… I mean… are you sure you want to waste your money on me?'

'I told you, you mean everything to me. I would buy you the whole world if I could… and anyway, the present hasn't finished yet.' Jack smiled.

'Y-you mean there's more?' Kate asked uncertainly.

'Come on.' Jack led the way into the house. He could tell that Kate loved her present a lot but he was still worried about whether she would like her **next present**.

The house was beautiful. It was even bigger than it looked from the outside. It was fully furnished and looked perfect. Kate couldn't wait to move in.

'In here.' Jack said pointing to the living room. It had a tall ceiling with posh curtains and a huge TV. On the table was a **small black box.** Kate went over to it. It said in Jack's handwriting:

**'Open me.'**

Kate took the box and went over to Jack.

'What is it?' she asked looking confused. She opened it and gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful, big diamond **ring**. Kate began to cry again. Jack took it from her hand gently, went down on one knee and said

**'Kate Austen, will you marry me?'**

' Yes!!!' Kate managed to say in-between tears. Jack picked her up, carried her to the sofa and laid her down.

'Kate you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I am so happy! I can't believe we are getting married!'

'Jack, today has been amazing. Are you sure it's not a dream because if it is I never want to wake up.'

'Trust me, it's not! I told you that you couldn't find the surprise!' They both laughed happily.

'I still haven't told you my present yet.'

'I thought you didn't buy me one.' Jack said looking confused.

'Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I haven't got you one!' Jack was looking even more confused. 'Jack, I really don't know how to say this because I really don't know if you will like it so I'll just say it straight… I'm pregnant.'

'Oh my God!' Jack shouted excitedly. 'Kate that's amazing! Are you serious?' Kate nodded. 'We are going to be parents… and we are getting married! This is the best day of my life! How can you say that you haven't got me anything… it's the best present ever!'

And it was. Jack was sure that this wasn't going to be like his previous marriage – it was going to be much more special. He loved Kate and she loved him. They both loved each other and their child. That's all that mattered.

----------

_I know that it wasn't my best oneshot, but since as it is Valentine's Day, I decided to write something short and fluffy about Jack and Kate. I'm sorry that it turned out a bit TOO fluffy! Did you get their presents before they actually revealed it? Kate's present was very easy to get but Jack's was a little more difficult. Tell me what you liked and didn't like about it. Constructive critisism is really helpful, and ideas for other Jate oneshots will be considered, so please R&R! Happy Valentine's Day!_


End file.
